Ally Gilbert
by AnnaLouise28
Summary: Ally Gilbert is Elena's older sister who left Mystic Falls 3 years ago and hasn't seen her family since. She's finally returned home with two secrets. What happens when she comes home and she gets caught up in the supernatural drama that she's known about since she was 15? What happens when Ally catches the eye of a certain original hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ally Gilbert is Elena's older sister who left Mystic Falls 3 years ago and hasn't seen her family since. She's finally returning home with two big secrets. What happens when she arrives home and gets caught up in the supernatural drama that she's known about since she was 15? What happens when Ally catches the eye of a certain original hybrid and doesn't know what to do?**_

_I do not own any of the characters besides my OC's all rights go to the show..._

_Ally is portrayed by Margot Robbie._

* * *

I'm finally heading home after three and half years. I left home when I was 17 and now I've come back to where my family lives in Mystic Falls. The reason why I left was because I found out I was a witch and I got pregnant. I didn't want anyone to know so I left and moved to Georgia. Nobody but my parents, Aunt and Uncle knew why, but unfortunately they are all dead.

My parents Miranda and Grayson died in a car crash over a year ago. I tried making it back for their funeral but Amy, my three year old daughter, got appendicitis so I couldn't. I have regretted it since but I've always kept in contact with my siblings so when I got the call that my aunt and uncle passed away I knew I had to come home.

I found out about all the supernatural when I was 15. I stumbled across some old family journals in my parents bedroom and it had everything about the supernatural in them. I was confused at first because and didn't think that it was possible but my dad found me reading them and explained it to me.

Growing up I always felt different. I would have these weird dreams and could feel the elements calling me, but when I turned 16 I finally found out why. I'm a witch. Shortly after my birthday my powers came into effect and it scared me. So with the permission from my parents and using the excuse of being pregnant, I left town and found other witches who kindly took me in and taught me how to use my magic and quite quickly I got good at it, but when Amy was born I decided to distance myself from my magic to protect my daughter so she could have a normal life.

The thing that is special about me I s that my magic doesn't come from ancestors or family lines it comes from the elements and that's how I channel my magic. I'm more powerful than your average witch and that's why it's easy for me to stay away from it, as I can raise Amy in a normal life away from any supernatural, but boy was I wrong with what was to come.

* * *

I turn into my street and slowly pull the car to the left and put it into park. I look outside the window at the two story house. I'm officially home and now that I'm here my nerves have set in. I'm finally telling my siblings the truth, I just hope they can forgive me.

I slowly get out of the car and unbuckle Amy out of her car seat. She looks up at me and I smile down at her. "You ready baby girl?" I ask as she clutches her favourite wolf.

"Yes momma." She replies softly.

I move some of her blonde hair out of her face. "You know it's okay to be shy, you're meeting your aunt and uncle today but just remember whatever happens you will always be my number 1." I remind her placing her down on the concrete and flattening her dress.

We walk up the concrete path to the front door. I knock on the door and wait. Moments later the door opens ajar and a familiar head answers it. "Ally?" Elena gasps shocked.

"Hi Lena." I greet quietly hiding Amy behind me.

Elena opens the door wider and looks behind me and sees Amy peeking from behind my leg. Elena at first looks shocked and does a double take. "Ally who is this?"

I smile and look down at Amy then back to my sister. "Elena I want you to meet my daughter, Amy."

"You have a daughter." She gasps in shock.

I nod. "Amy I want you to meet your Aunt, Elena."

Amy confidently steps forward and hugs Elena's legs. Elena in shock slowly crouches down and hugs her back with teers in her eyes. "It's nice to meet you Amy."

"Mumma told me so much bout you." Amy greets.

Elena glances up at me and I send her a small smile. "Well what are we waiting for come inside." Elena invites after a moment with her niece.

* * *

Once inside I set Amy up in the lounge room with my IPad and I ask Elena to come with me to the kitchen. As we enter the entry to he kitchen her smile drops. "You have a kid." She addresses harshly.

"I can explain everything."

She nods and crosses her arms. "Go on."

I take a breath. "About three years ago I found out I was pregnant and I didn't know what to do. I told mom and dad and they were obviously disappointed, but after a while they got over it and wanted to support me. They suggested that I leave and raise my baby away from Mystic Falls for a while away from the lifestyle." I explain telling the half truth.

"Lifestyle?"

"The supernatural."

She gasps. "You know?"

"I've known since I was 15." I confirm. "Dad explained it to me when I found some of the old family journals and when I found out I was pregnant I didn't want any chance of her getting caught up in it, so I left without telling anyone."

"You could have told me."

"I was 16 Elena, you wouldn't of understood. I would have been judged as soon as I left the house. I just couldn't risk it."

She nods slowly. "Why now, why didn't you come to mom and dad's funeral?" she asks a little louder.

"I was going to, but Amy got sick and was in hospital for a week I couldn't leave her."

"Was she okay?" she asks concerned.

"She's fine but she had appendicitis."

"I'm glad she's okay, she's beautiful."

"Shes the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"She has your eyes. Who's her farther?"

"Josh Fell."

She looks at me shocked. "Does he know?"

"No and I want it to stay that way, he was an idiot and I don't want her around him."

"Why are you back now?" Elena questions.

"I heard about Aunt Jenna and Uncle John and I missed our parents funeral, so I wasn't going to miss Jenna's. And I know it's not going to be easy living with me and a three year old but I am home to help you because that's what family do."

She takes a minute to take in my words "I missed you so much." She sighs.

"I missed you to little sister." I smile and we hug.

"Mumma." I hear Amy's voice yell out.

"Yes."

"I'm hungry."

I laugh. "Well lets get you something to eat, how about the grill Elena, want to come with us?"

Elena nods. "That sounds like a great idea, Jeremy is working too."

I smile. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing good, but I worry about him."

"Well no need to worry now, I'm home and we are here to stay." I promise.

* * *

We arrive at The Grill which is the local hangout for everyone in town. When Elena, Amy and I walk through the doors we find a table near a window and Amy excitedly sits against the window. We wait a moment and the waiter who I instantly recognise, Matt Donavon, approaches us. "Hey Elena what can I get for you?" he asks Elena then turns to me and we lock eyes. "Ally?"

I nod smiling. "Hi Matt." I greet.

"Omg, you're back." He exclaims and hugs me and notices the blonde girl sitting down looking at us with curiosity. "And whos this cutie?" Matt questions.

"Uh this is Amy, my daughter."

He looks a little shocked but quickly covers it up. "Wow, uh that's uh great. Amy I'm Matt, your Mum and aunts friends." Matt introduces himself to Amy.

Amy looks to me and I send her an encouraging smile. "Hi Matt." She greeets shyly.

"Can we get nuggets and chips with a Sprite?" I order.

He nods. "What about you two?" Matt asks Elena and me.

"I'll get a cheeseburger and fries with a coke. Elena?"

"The same." Elena orders.

Matt writes it down and walks away. "So where's Jeremy?" I ask her.

"He's probably out the back."

"How are you handling everything you must have a million questions about everything?"

"I do, I'm still processing everything."

"We can talk tonight once this one is asleep." I suggest.

* * *

Mintues later our meals come and we eat and Amy is stuffing her face hungrily. "You really were hungry weren't you baby girl?" I ask with a smirk. She smiles and takes another bite of her nugget.

Elena looks behind me and I turn around and I see Jeremy come out from the back. He walks straight for our table and looks at me eerily. "Ally?"

"Hey Jer." I whisper quietly standing up.

"You're back?"

"I'm back Jer."

"Is it true you have a baby?" he asks and looks to my daughter who is playing with my phone.

"It's true, I can explain everything but not here please?" I beg.

He looks to Amy who notices Jeremy she smiles shyly and goes back to the phone. "She looks just like you.".

I smile. "She's basically me at three."

"She's three?" he questions loudly.

"Yeah."

He calms down and takes a breath. "You have some explaining to do."

"I know I do. I will when we get back home.

"Fine." He finishes and walks off.

* * *

After our meal Elena leaves Amy and I and we head back home. I unpack everything and she looks tired. "You tired munchkin?" I ask her.

She yawns and nods. I laugh and pick her up and she clings onto me like a koala. "Me tired."

"Let's get you to bed munchkin." I suggest and carry her upstairs to her room where I lay her onto her bed. I lay her underneath the covers and kiss her forehead and leave her to sleep. I shut her door leaving it slightly ajar and walk to my room.

* * *

Once I'm in my sweats and unpacked I walk downstairs to find Elena and Jeremy walking inside. "Amy asleep?" Elena asks.

"Yes, she's out like a light, she's exhausted from traveling all day." I explain. "Can we all talk now?" I ask changing the subject. They both nod and I exhale. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Elena filled me in briefly but start when you found out about the supernatural." Jeremy begins.

"I was 15 and I was going through the attic when I came across these old family journals, there were so many of them. I started reading them and I was intrigued. At first I was confused as they had our family name in them and had stuff about monsters of the night, werewolves, witches but it didn't make sense." I begin. "Dad found me reading them and I asked him what this was about and he told me everything."

"You know about vampires, witches and werewolves?" Elena questions.

"Yes, I know about them but I've never met any but I wear vervain and don't let strangers in the house. I know werewolves are only dangerous on full moons and witches are well witches." I explain.

"Do you know about the Lockwoods?" Jer asks.

"Yes but we were never in danger because they didn't trigger the curse."

"Tyler did." Elena mentions.

"Omg, how?" I ask shocked.

"He killed someone on accident." Jeremy answers.

"That's all it takes."

"Does Amy wear vervain?" Elena asks changing the topic back to vampires.

I nod. "In her necklace, she never takes it off accept for when she baths."

"About Amy why didn't you tell us?" Jeremy asks hurt.

"I was ashamed. I would have been seen as the 16 year old who got knocked up and didn't finish school." I answer.

"We wouldn't of seen you that way." Elena argues.

I shake my head disagreeing. "You don't know that, you saw the look that Matt gave me at the grill, but it doesn't matter, I've done fine these past few years. Amy is the best thing that's ever happened to me and she's kept me going, everything I do is for her."

"How did you survive by yourself?"

"Mom and dad helped to start off with and I got a job well several actually. I lived with flatmates so it wasn't as expensive, I'm doing ok."

"We thought you left because you couldn't live with us." Jeremy mentions.

"Jeremy don't think that, look I don't regret moving because I've grown up majorly, I had a baby god sake, I had to. If I wanted the best for Amy I needed to be somewhere that I could start over."

"We understand." They respond.

"I know it's going to take a lot to get back to what we once were but with us together we can get through anything and I will help anyway I can. If you have any trouble with vampire business I will help but now that I've been honest with you, you have be honest with me, what and who has been invited in here?"

* * *

They both go into detail of what has happened since mom and dad died up right up to Elena and the sacrifice where she died and came back. "I can't believe I left you guys." I gasp with tears of shame.

"It would of happened anyway Ally, I was doomed from birth." Elena responds.

"You're not doomed." I scold. "Is this Klaus business over?"

"He's left town with Stefan."

"And this Damon guy is he safe to be around? Especially my daughter?"

"Yes, no one will hurt Ally." Elena assures.

"Good, well it's been a long day for all of us, lets just go one day at a time and if someone is in trouble we help each other out." I suggest.

"I think we can manage that." Jeremy agrees.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter the next chapters follow the show more but with a twist._**

**_Please read review and fav follow. I would love the feedback._**

**_Anna xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think._**

**_Anna xx_**

* * *

After getting settled at home I finally found my place in mystic Falls. I've been living here for the summer and my relationships with my siblings has slowly improved. It's helped having Amy around to relieve the tension. I eventually met up with everyone; Caroline, who is a vampire now, Bonnie who I've talked to over the phone who is with her dad, Tyler a werewolf, Matt the human and some of my close friends from my grade who are down from college for the summer. They were all shocked when I announced the news about Amy but as usual they all fell for her and are protective over her.

I finally met the famous Damon Salvatore. I was unsettled at first but I could eventually see something in him that others couldn't, his humanity. Of course he had to be hot too. He instantly started flirting with me and it became a fun thing. From then I told him some stuff about my life back in Georgia minus being a witch thing and he told me about tracking Stefan and Klaus and we've kept it from Elena.

* * *

Today is a new day and it's Elena's 18th Birthday. She isn't to excited about it, I wouldn't if my boyfriend wasn't with me, but I'm going to try and make it up to her, so Caroline and I have planned a party at the Salvatore boarding house.

I quickly get up from my bed before Amy wakes up and hop into the shower. I blow dry my hair and get changed into black denim shorts and a red tank with a black leather jacket paired with ankle boots. I look at my finished look and smile as I hear a noise from Amy's room. She opens the door and peers outside the hallway. "Morning baby." I announce from my room.

She smiles and runs into my room and attacks me with a hug and kiss. "Morning momma."

"Sleep well?" I ask her. She nods stretching. "Bath then let's get changed and you are going to be with Lisa all day and night today." I tell her.

"For Lena birthday." She remembers.

I smile. "That's right, how about you go jump on Elena and wake her up and I'll fill the bath tub." I tell her.

She smiles widely and runs off into Elena's room and we hear a grunt. "Ally." Elena groans.

"Happy birthday." I shout appearing at her threshold.

"You had to wake me up." She grumbles angrily.

"Yep." I say smirking and leaving her room.

I quickly bathe Amy and put her into her clothes. Once she is finished I walk into Jeremy's room and open the curtains and he protests. "Aaahh! Early. Bad!" he groans.

"It's not early." I respond yanking his covers off. "You're late for work. Matt just called." I announce and head to walk out of his room.

Jeremy glances at his clock "Well, maybe he'll fire me." Jeremy comments.

"Aim high." I laugh and walk out.

* * *

When I get downstairs to the kitchen I see Alaric who was Jenna's boyfriend/the local history teacher/vampire hunter making up the couch. I see Elena in the kitchen and she looks frustrated. She hangs up her phone. "Who made you angry?" I ask her.

"Was that Caroline? Stefan news?" Alaric asks too.

"Could be more Klaus victims." Elena responds.

"You certain Stefan's still with him?" I ask her.

Elena pours herself some coffee then one for me. "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead."

"Well keep a positive head." I respond and leave the kitchen. I see Alaric standing there awkwardly. "Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm good." Alaric assures.

"Because you spent half the summer on it, do you need your own bedroom?"

"Eh, sleeping in my dead girlfriend's room. Nah."

"Alright got it." I finish and pick up Amy from the lounge.

"Hey uh Ally?" he calls out.

"Yeah?" I ask turning to face him.

"It's good to have you around here, helping out."

* * *

A little while later after dropping Amy off at my best friend Lisa's place who is going to watch her for the night, Elena and I arrive at the boarding house. We enter the house and Elena walks further infront of me and Damon comes up behind us. "Hey, I was gonna." I say turning around and see Damon naked. "Oh god." I shreak and cover my eyes.

"Damon." Elena scolds turning around.

"You heard us Damon! You knew that we were here." I scold still covering my eyes.

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was indecent?" Damon jokes.

"Don't be a dick." I retort and I chuck Damon a towel and I slowly peel my hand away and see Damon now covering himself. Any other time I would have been jumping his bones but I needed to come here with Elena from stopping her from finding about Stefan and Klaus.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check, Memphis." Elena announces after recovering herself.

"Another dead end you mean." Damon comments.

"You don't know that."

Damon walks up to us "You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells us that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." Damon teases.

I try not to laugh but recover myself. "Damon be serious for one minute." I scold.

Elena then snatches the note back. "Fine, I'll go by myself." Elena retorts and starts to walk away,

"Elena." I scold.

Damon speeds up in front of her and takes the note back. "Right and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way."

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while." Elena pleads.

"Okay, Ally and I will check it out. If we find anything I'll call you."

"Why does she always go with you?"

"Because knowone knows about me so it's better I go then someone see you, and besides I don't have to worry about Amy, Lisa is watching her tonight so I'm free for a road trip and you birthday girl have party stuff to plan." I tease and Damon smirks.

"Perfect, let me just get changed." Damon finishes and leaves me and Elena who doesn't look happy but I just pat her back and walk up the stairs.

* * *

I follow Damon into his room and see him hanging the paper. "They moved on to Tennessee." I notice.

"That victim you had me looking in to had family in Tennessee." Andie says from behind me.

"Which one? Pensacola?" Damon asks.

"Yep."

"Can you get us an address?" I wonder.

Andie smiles. "Yep and I'll see you both at the party." Andie finishes and kisses Damon.

* * *

Damon, Ric and I pull up to a house in Tennesse. My phone starts ringing. I ignore it. "Elena?" Rick wonders. I nod. "I don't know why you two just don't come clean and tell her where we are."

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon responds.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. As well as Ally. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there?"

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asks.

"Yes." I answer giving him a look. We walk up to the front porch. "It's quiet."

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon agrees and we walk inside.

Damon tests the door with his foot to see if he can walk in. There is blood splattered all over the walls. I try not to gag. "Omg." I gasp.

"Sure your up for this?" Damon asks.

I nod. "Was this Stefan?"

He nods. "Yes."

"He's a ripper."

"How do you know so much?" Alaric asks.

"Not the time or the place for that talk." I respond and they both nod. We walk further inside and find the two bodies. "Shit."

"Definitely Stefan." Damon confirms.

"How do you know?" Ric asks.

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse and he put the bodies back together." Damon answers as he pushes his foot to the girls leg and her head falls off.

"Shit I'm going to be sick, I'll be outside." I tell them and run out to throw up.

* * *

A moment later they both come back out and I see the house is starting to burn up. "They were werewolves." Damon announces.

"That means they aren't far away." I respond. "Full moon is tomorrow."

"Would you have an idea where they would be heading?" Damon asks.

"There's something you two need to know if we are trusting each other you need to know, but know one knows, not even Elena." I tell them.

"Okay your starting to intrigue me Ally." Damon admits.

"I'm a witch." I announce.

"You are?" he asks. I nod and I start chanting some words and moments later the leaves and the wind starts blowing around us. I open my eyes. "Not many witches can do that with all those elements?"

"That's because I don't have ancestral magic, I get my source from the elements around me, but I don't practice anymore, but seeming as you have helped save my sister, I'm going to help find your brother."

Damon turns to look at me and a smirk appears on his face. "I always knew there was something special about you.

"No one can know because I don't like using my magic." I tell him.

"Your secret is safe with us." Alaric assures. We leave and drive back home without neither of us noticing a person in the background staring at our retreating car.

* * *

Arriving back at the boarding house people have arrived and the party is a hit. I am outside with Damon and Alaric nursing a drink. "I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell." Alaric remarks.

I laugh. "I love high school parties." Damon says.

"Oh the memories of when I was in high school." I add.

"You seemed to be a bit of a wild one." Damon comments.

"Oh trust me I was bad, but having Amy woke me up." I tell him. "And muster that with finding out you're a witch kinda made me crazy."

"Ah in coming." Damon annonces and Elena comes out.

"Hello birthday girl!" I exclaim.

"Drink!" she says and takes my drink.

"Hey."

"Jeremy's smoking again." Elena announces.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon jokes.

I hit his shoulder playfully. "You're an ass."

Elena looks to Alaric. "Can you talk to him, please? He looks up to you." Elena asks him.

"Well you're screwed." I joke and Alaric groans in disapointment.

* * *

After the party I didn't see Damon or Elena before I left so I ventured home late. When I walk through the door I find Alaric picking up a bag. "You're leaving?" I question.

"I can't be around here anymore and I can see you're doing well with out me, but if you ever need a hand let me know." He says.

"Don't worry use your time to grieve." I tell him with a smile. I walk upstairs and peer into Elena's room she seems to be on the phone but the other person isnt talking. "Who is that?" I asked her as she hears the line end.

"It was Stefan." Elena answers.

"Are you sure?"

She frowns. "Yes?"

"Did he speak?"

"No but it was him."

"Maybe it wasn't Elena, look you need to take five mintues okay, Stefan isn't himself." I tell her.

"How would you know?"

"I saw his dirty work."

"No that he." She stutters.

"Elena he's gone, not just physically, you need to stop this you will burn yourself out."

"I can't I love him."

"I know but sometimes you have to let the people you love go." I tell her and I walk out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I pick up Amy from Lisa's. "Hey Lisa." I greet as she opens the door for me.

"Hey Ally." She greets.

"How was your night?"

"Good, we watched Cinderlla."

I chuckle. "She loves that movie."

I walk into her house and find Amy on the couch watching some cartoons. I appear around the coridor and she notices me. "Mommy." She squeals excitedly.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Lisa?"

"Tones."

"You ready to go?"

She nods and I put her down. "How was the party?" Lisa asks.

"Nowhere near the type of parties that we had, but it was fine." I answer with a smile.

"Those were the days." She laughs.

* * *

After picking up Amy I venture to the boarding house. I messaged Damon before hand just incase he was drinking a blood bag. When I get to the boarding house I see Elena's car in the driveway, she's not going to let Stefan go is she?

I take Amy's hand as I walk into the house. She is familiar to it now so she runs off to the lounge where I give her the iPad to play with. "Now you know the rules, stay in this spot, I just have to check upstairs." I remind her.

"I know mumma." She responds.

I kiss her forehead and head up the stairs where I hear Elena talking to Damon. "Stefan called me last night." I hear Elena announce.

"What did he say?" Damon asks.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him."

"How do you know that?" I ask and they see me appear.

"I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." Elena tells us both.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Damon reminds her.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called."

"Elena you didn't see what happened he's not who he was." I continue.

"Yeah everyone keeps telling me that but I'm not giving up on him like you all." Elena yells and walks off.

I give Damon a look and he shrugs. "How you doing?" I ask him.

"People die." He shrugs.

"I see it in your eyes, you cared for Andie, maybe deep down, but I'm sorry." I tell him.

He nods. "Where's Amy?" he asks.

"Downstairs."

"Do you think you could do a tracking spell and see where Stefan and Klaus are?" He asks me.

I smile. "Only if it will get Elena off the save Stefan campaign."

"I'll work on it." he responds and I smile.

"I better head home, Amy's spending some time with Jeremy today, so if Elena does something stupid you and me can stop it."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's Elena, when has she not let things go?" I ask with a knowing look.

"Touche, I'll keep in touch."

* * *

After meeting with Damon I arrive back home and in time for Jeremy to look after Amy. "How you feeling?" I ask him.

"I'm good but I'm glad I have this one here to keep me occupied." He responds pointing to Amy.

"Good. Well, I'm going to shower." I tell him and run up stairs. After getting out of the shower and changed; jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket and converse. Once I'm ready I head down stairs. "I'm off to the Grill." I announce to Jeremy.

"Have fun, I'll call you later." Jeremy yells and I leave the house.

* * *

I arrive at the Grill and I see Elena and Tyler in a booth talking privately, I also see Alaric at the bar. I walk towards Elena and Tyler and I hear the end of the conversation. Elena wants Tyler to tell her where wolves would go on a full moon. "A lot of us like to keep to ourselves chained up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." Tyler informs her.

"Places like?" I ask scooching next to Elena. She looks at me shocked for interupting her. "Don't stop on my account keep going, I'm just here to make sure Elena here doesn't do anything stupid."

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff." Tyler continues looking at us both.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asks.

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map." Tyler says and goes through her phone.

"Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot." Elena thanks softly.

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figured I owe you one. Have any of you talked to her today?"

"No. Why?" I ask.

"Just curious. Here." He answers giving her, her phone back. "That's your best bet." He finishes.

We stand up and get out of the booth and join Alaric at the bar. "Did you get anything?" Alaric asks Elena.

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena asks him.

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" I ask crossing my arms.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." Elena teases Alaric.

"Elena this isnt a joking matter. Have you even seen a werewolf in it's animal form, it will kill you in two seconds." I warn her.

"Look as I said we will be out of there before then please can you two help me?" she begs.

I look at Alaric for recognition and I nod. "Fine but let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." I compromise and we leave. I send Alaric a text saying I will tell Damon to meet us there for help.

* * *

After a bit of a drive Alaric, Elena and I arrive in the Smoky Mountains and we are hiking. Did I mention I hate exercise so I am extremely grumpy right now. I am only here to make sure my idiotic little sister doesn't come back in pieces. "In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric informs us from the front.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" I joke trying to get my mood to calm down.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause."

I laugh slightly. "You're not lost Ric." I assure and we stop to take a break.

Alaric bends down and opens his bag and inside are heaps of weapons. "Wow. You came stocked." Elena notices.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." Alaric offers giving her a grenade.

"Vervain grenade?" I ask curiously.

"Wolfsbane."

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts." Elena responds showing him Uncle Johns magical ring

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Alaric mentions.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into."

"He gave it to you."

"Elena is the doppelgänger and left it for if either of us ever have kids. Well more in my sake." I tell him.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric suggests.

"Okay, and how 'bout this you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena teases and he takes the ring. She walks closer to the water. "And Ric I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." She continues just as Damon arrives and pushes her into the water.

Both Alaric and I get ready to fight. "Damon! How are you even here?" Elena asks frustrated.

"Thanks for the tip Ally." Damon says turning to face me.

She looks at me shocked. "You sold me out!"

"You think Alaric and I would take you to a mountain with werewolves on a full moon without backup?" I argue.

She huffs and looks at us and crosses her arms. "Get out of the water Elena." Damon orders.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." Elena protests.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you."

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric mumbles.

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena says boldly.

"He didn't give up on him Elena. He faced reality. Now get out of the water." I order.

"No!" she declines.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon asks her as he joins her in the water.

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena protests.

"Elena, Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." I argue.

"I'm not leaving before we find him."

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon comments.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, Ally please?"

"Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon compromises.

"I promise."

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing?" Damon adds.

I smirk at the comment. "I said I promise."

"Fine." He finishes and they get out of the water.

"You know Elena you're acting a lot like Amy with wanting to get your way." I tell her and smile as she flips me off and I laugh and start walking again.

* * *

Still in the smoky mountains I look up at the sky and notice the sun is setting. With the addition to Damon we are still walking. "We got about a mile left." Alaric announces.

"The sun's about to set." Damon observes.

"I can see that, Damon." Elena responds.

"I'm just saying."

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." I chime in breaking up the tension.

We suddenly hear a twig snapped and a person comes out. Alaric points his crossbow towards the person. "Stay where you are!" Alaric warns.

"Vampire." The guy says looking at Damon and he rushes over and they begin to fight.

The wolf pushes Damon against a tree. He tries to bite him but fails. Alaric then shoots an arrow at him but it doesn't seem to be working. I grab the wolfsbane grenade from my back.

"Here Damon." I shout and chuck it at him. He catches it and explodes it on the wolf's face. He screams and his face burns. Damon kicks him in the stomach which knocks him unconscious."Let me guess hybrid."

* * *

Damon and Alaric pick up the man and begin tying him to a tree. "These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asks Elena and me.

I look through Rick's bag and find vervain spray. I begin to spray it. "Here Ric, take these."

Damon then touches them and it burns him "Aah! Ow!" Damon growls.

"I did say Ric."

Alaric takes it from me and ties it around the hybrid. "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." Alaric says looking to Elena.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena responds just as Ray screams in pain.

I then hear his bones start to crack. "Is he turning?" I ask scared.

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena responds equally shocked.

"Tell him that." Alaric continues as Damon get's closer to the wolf and catches his shoulders.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena adds.

"Those ropes aren't gonna hold a wolf." I mention loudly and the wolf screams again, "Guys we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" I announce and we begin to run fast.

* * *

It's dark and we are still running. Suddenly I trip over. "Don't move." Damon warns. I slowly raise my head and I gasp. I am face to face with the werewolf. I take a deep breath in trying not to let my fear show. "Here, doggie, doggie." Damon says and runs off which causes the wolf to run after him.

Alaric helps me up and I am still shocked "Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric tells me and Elena.

"We can't leave Damon." Elena argues.

"He can handle himself. Let's move." Alaric responds.

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." Elena continues.

"Wrong, I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were." I argue raising my voice. "But now I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go, Elena, now!" I order and we run off further as fast as we can.

* * *

We make it back to the car safely and I wait impatiently outside paving back and forth. Elena is pacing back and forth and wining as usual. Sometimes she can be a bitch and just doesn't shut up. "Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena says frustrated.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. Let me take care of keeping the humans safe." Alaric jokes.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people."

"I know what you're doing don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here." Ric responds.

"You're better at it than you think, you know?" I tell him.

"Oh, boy, are you two suckers for a lost cause or what?"

"You aren't ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, Elena, even me. Most of our family is gone. We only have us. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so, we're kind of good for each other."

"I'm keeping the ring, then."

"Keep it." I accept just as Damon arrives back and Elena sighs in relief.

"Damon?" Elena questions as she gets out of the car. "Are you okay? Did you." she asks.

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." Damon orders.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?"

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8." he begins to count and pushes her toward the car. "Hey Ally, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

I flash him a smile. "Stop being such a caveman." I joke.

* * *

We eventually get home and I am exhausted. I was almost wolf meat but Damon kind of saved the day. I am cuddling with Amy as I reflect on the day. If Elena wasn't so stubborn and just let Stefan go and realise he wasn't who he was anymore it wouldn't of happened. This is one of the many reasons why I left and now I am involved in this supernatural drama that I never wanted.

I look at my baby sleeping and just hope I can keep her safe. I pick her up and take her into her room. I place her in her bed kiss her goodnight. I walk back into my room to see Damon there. I sigh "Seriously?" I ask him yawning.

"We were wrong." He states.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. We thought Stefan was gone, but we were wrong."

"You saw him out there didn't you?"

"Yes and he's not okay either. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked, but he can be saved."

"What happened out there? What changed your mind?"

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help bring him back for Elena." He tells me.

"Well I think you need to tell her this, I see the way you look at her and I know you love her, just let her know it."

He nods "You know I love our relationship."

"Really?"

"Yes, we tell each other things we usually wouldn't tell others." He explains.

"That is true and it's good having a guy friend that doesn't want to sleep with me."

He smirks. "Who says I don't?"

I laugh. "Wishful thinking Romeo, now get out of my room and go inform Elena, I am buggered, I got chased by a wolf today and I hate running." I inform him. He laughs and leaves my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review._**

**_Anna xx_**

* * *

I slowly flutter my eyes open and roll over in my bed and I end up on something. I wake up and see Damon lying in my bed. I'm shocked to see him there. "Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon grins.

I sit up fast. "Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" I shriek.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool."

"Omg, you're a dick." I groan and look at my alarm. "Really? 6am, my daughter sleeps longer than this. Do you have anything better to do than to wake someone especially a mother at this time?"

"Fine, don't come with me and Elena to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon alerts.

I shoot up. "Wait? What, you know where he is?"

"Windy city."

"They're in Chicago? How do you know that?"

"Katherine Pearce."

"The original doppleganger who barely tells the truth."

"Yep."

"Is he okay?"

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Damon jokes.

"What about Amy, no one can look after her today?"

"She can come with us, we will keep her out of harms way, just say it's a road trip, get to know one another even better."

"You seriously want to take my three year old with us?"

"She can help pass the time."

"Fine but she better not come home with a scratch." I warn.

"I promise you, she won't, but you can do Always do a protector spell." He suggests.

"Sometimes I forget you know that."

"Well it's a good thing you trust me." He smirks. "Now hurry up, I have to wake your sister."

* * *

I slowly get out of bed and rub my eyes. I quickly shower put on jeans and a white tshirt with a jumper and let my hair down and dry on it's own. After I am ready I walk into Amy's room and gentle rub her back. "Wakey wakey." I whisper.

She stirs and opens her eyes and yawns. "Mornin mumma."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"You, me, Aunt Lena and Damon are going on a road trip."

"Really?" she asks excitedly.

"Yep. So you need to get up and get dressed okay, wear something warm and comfortable."

"Ill be ready." She responds and I give her some clothes to put on.

* * *

The drive to Chicago is full of conversation. I'm up front with Damon and Amy and Elena are in the back. Amy and Damon have been playing games with each other keeping her entertained which I have found quite cute. "Thank you for keeping her entertained." I whisper as I know he would hear.

"Your welcome." He responds and looks into the back seat and finds Amy asleep. Elena is knee deep in the journals that Stefan has written. "I sure hope we find him, cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon teases Elena.

Elena touches her vervain necklace "It's an antique, Damon. Like you." Elena jokes.

I laugh and he gives me a look. He takes one of the diaries from the back and opens it for Elena. "Read this. It paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts."

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see Elena." I advise.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it."

Damon opens the diary anyway and begins to read. "Here's one. March 12, 1922. _'__I've blacked out for days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember.'"_ Damon says and glances at Elena. "Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" Damon continues as I pinch the diary from his hands.

"Eyes on the road Grandpa." I tease and he groans. "Suck it up precious."

* * *

We eventually arrive in Chicago and I decide to show Amy around as Elena and Damon work on a plan to find Stefan. "You sure you want to split up?" Elena questions.

"I'm a big girl Elena I'll live." I remind her.

"It's just Klaus he's." she begins to add but I cut her off.

"Klaus's what out there? So are other dangerous people but he doesn't even know me I wasn't around I'll be fine, besides I know how to look after myself and Amy, we will be fine."

"You sure?" Damon asks.

"Certain."

"If you get into trouble ring me immediately."

"Yes sir." I salute and get Amy from the car. "Come on munchkin lets see Chicago, we will meet up with Lena and Damon later."

"Bye, bye." She waves with a massive smile and we walk off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Amy and I walk down the busy streets of Chicago. It's chilly and luckyily Amy is wearing warm clothes. "Are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Hungry." She answers.

"Let's get some food then." We find a Diner which is close to a bar that is closed right now. We walk into the Diner and see several people dining and eating. We sit at one of the booths and I help Amy decide what she wants to eat. "What would you like?"

"Burger."

"Cheeseburger?"

"Yes pease."

A waiter comes over with a smile. "Welcome, what can I get you two today?" she asks us.

"A cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate shake and I will get the chicken snitzel and fries with a peach iced tea please." I order.

"Anything else?"

"That's all thank you."

* * *

A little while later our meals come and we devour them. "Hungry huh?" I ask her.

"Full now." She mumbles.

I let out a little laugh. "Well you ate a little quickly."

"Can't help it mumma."

I smile. "It's fine baby."

"What we do now?"

"Have a look around, meet up with the others later on, they had some stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Errens."

"Do we have errens?"

"Nope, we can have fun today, how about some new outfits?" I suggest.

She instantly lights up. "Yes, pease."

* * *

We finish eating and leave the Diner and as we walk out I trip over and Amy squeals. Before I hit the ground I feel a pair of hands catch me and I instantly feel coldness but I let it go because it's Chicago. "Omg." I gasp classlessly.

"You okay love." Asks an English accent.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I respond looking up and gaze into the most beautiful blue-green eyes I've ever seen. "Sorry."

"Mumma." I hear Amy's voice from next to me. I turn and see Amy looking at us. "I'm fine Amy."

"You going to be okay from here?" the guys asks and I'm drawn to his physique again. Shaggy blonde hair, he's tall and built but lean. Hot! But I instantly feel my witch senses click in but I stay calm.

"Yeah I should be alright if I don't have to walk up steps."

"Wouldn't want anything happening to you would you." He flirts but I can sense a double meaning behind it.

"No, wouldn't want that. Well thank you again." I thank gathering myself and Amy's hand.

"No worries love, just be careful walking around you wouldn't want something happening to you or your daughter."

I look up at him. "No I wouldn't." I respond eyeing him up. I than smile. "Thanks again ah what was your name?"

"Nik."

"Well thanks again Nik." I finish and start to walk in the opposite direction.

"And what is yours love?" he calls out.

"Perhaps another time." I retort and walk off.

"You ok mumma?" Amy asks worried.

"Perfect, that man helped me i'm all good."

"Something was off with him momma."

"What do you mean?"

"I could feel something."

I look at her shocked. "What did you feel was wrong?" I question.

"It was this feeling around him it was all dark but had some light in it but it was buried."

This shouldn't be happening she's three. "Well it's a good thing we'll never see him again."

"Yeah. We going to meet up with Lena now?"

"Yes let's go."

* * *

After a few hours of shopping and shaking off the feeling of worry. We try to find Damon and Elena. I ring Damon first. "Any luck?" I ask over the phone.

"We know where he will be tonight heading there now."

"Do you need assistance?" I ask.

"No definitely not, just stay with Amy and I will call you when we are done." He replies.

"There is something I need to tell you too."

"What?"

"I'll tell you on the way back, but in private but it's about Amy." I tell him.

"Okay, I've got to go, Elena is wining."

"When is she not." I comment and he laughs and I hang up. I look to Amy. "Damon isn't quite finished yet but he'll meet us soon."

* * *

It's dark now and Amy and I enjoyed the day we've spent together. We have finally met up with the others and Amy is asleep in the car. "How'd it go?" I ask from the outside.

"He's really gone." Elena says crying.

I hug her. "I'm sorry Elena, but maybe now you can see why we didn't want you to see him this way, and now you can start over."

She just cries and gets in the car. "How are you doing?" I ask Damon.

"Almost died whilst I was in there but the witch that was in there stopped it." he announces.

"So you had a run in with Klaus?"

"I did, I'm fine, what about you, you said you needed to tell me something?" he reminds me.

"Let's get on the road then talk." I suggest and we drive off.

* * *

"So talk." Damon alerts as we head home with a sleeping Elena and Amu in the back.

"So I tripped today but someone caught me and when we walked away Amy said she felt something off about him. I felt it because of being a well you know what but he seemed harmless but she said she could see his aura." I tell him.

"You don't think?"

"I hope not but she's three it's way to soon to be triggering anything."

"Have you figured out how you are a witch?"

I nod. "My grandmother, it was in the grimoires I found before I left."

"Well if it happens I will help out and maybe you can ask Bonnie." Damon suggests.

"Maybe, I just know that my secret is going to come out but I just want to know if I did the right thing?"

"Yes, you absolutely did the right thing. You would do anything to protect your daughter and now your caught in this mess, sorry about that."

"It would of happened anyway."

"Cheer up I'm sure when the time is right you will tell everyone." He finishes.

* * *

We eventually get home and Amy is passed out. Damon carries her to her room while I talk with Elena about what happened. "So what actually happened today?" I ask her.

"He told me to let him go because he isnt coming back not in my lifetime." She explains.

"I'm sorry Elena."

She hugs me tightly. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here right now."

"Im here for you sis."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake up and walk into the kitchen and find Damon and Elena cooking. I walk inside and I instantly smell chilli. "I don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Damon addresses. "Hey Ally."

"What's with the chilli?" I ask.

"We have the Lockwood party tonight, what time do you want to go?" Elena asks me.

"Ah founders parties, you do realise I haven't been to one of in three years and most likely everyone is going to be there meaning someones father." I remind her.

"Oh crap I totally forgot."

"Who's her farther?" Damon asks.

"Samuel Fell, bad news." I answer.

"Does he know?"

"No, we didn't exactly end of good terms."

"Meaning you found him in bed with someone else and gave him an earful." Elena chimes in.

"Is Amy going?" Damon asks.

"Yes. So are we bringing Chilli?"

"Yes, but as I was saying I don't get why you do it, nine other families bring some." Damon repeats.

"It's tradition and an old family recipe so we have to." Elena argues.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon jokes and I laugh.

"So why excatly are you here Damon not that I don't like you around it seems you seem to be hanging around a lot more." I ask playfully.

"Elena knows why." Damon answers.

I turn to face Elena and she sighs. "Damon thinks I'm going to break. Which I'm not. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena explains.

"Denial." Damon and I say in unison.

We exchanges smirks and Elena rolls her eyes. "I'm not in denial."

"No?" I ask her and walk up to her and touch her necklace. "You're wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" I ask her. She looks at me hurt but doesn't respond and just continues cooking. "Denial." I mouth to Damon who laughs.

* * *

Still in the kitchen Elena and I are still making chilli. Suddenly the door bell rings and I hear little footsteps running. The door opens. "Amy Gilbert how many times do I have to tell you, you do not answer the door without an adult." I scold.

"Sorry mumma." She says sadly.

"Up to your room." I order authoritatively and she runs up stairs. It breaks my heart when she's upset but she has to learn to be safe. I would rather be hard on her then allow someone to take her or enter the house.

"You did the right thing." I hear a familiar voice. I see Caroline on the porch watching the scene.

"It kills me but I have to do it."

"You're a great mother don't beat yourself up." Caroline assures. "Now I brought gifts."

"Please not be chili?" I beg. She smiles and from behind her a familiar dark skinned girl appears, Bonnie. "Bonnie." I scream and attack her with a hug.

Instantly I feel my witch senses hit and we tense. She looks at me shocked and I give her a look to not say anything. She gets the hint and smiles covering her shock. "Ally you're back, I missed you and I know we've talked over the phone but to see you in person, where's Amy?"

"She just got in trouble you can see her soon."

Elena appears behind me "Bonnie." She exclaims. "You're back."

"I'm back."

We all group hug. "I leave town for the summer and Ally comes home and everything goes to hell for you all." Bonnie teases as we let her in.

Suddenly we hear another person call out her name. "Bonnie!" Jeremy exclaims.

He comes down the stairs and smiles and Bonnie smiles back. "Jeremy." She greets and she rushes over to him and they kiss and embrace.

* * *

After Bonnie arrived I left the three girls and Jeremy for some catch up time. I went up stairs to check on Amy. I slowly open her door and she's on her bed. Her head face down in the pillows. "Amy." I say softly. I see her wriggle but not move her head. I walk further inside and sit next to her. "Amy."

She slowly moves her head and looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sowy mumma I made you mad." She apologizes.

"You didn't make me mad baby. It's just Mystic Falls isn't a place for little girls like you to be answering doors by yourself. I don't want anything happening too you." I explain to her. "I'm not mad it's just you know the rules baby and when you're a little older you will understand but remember that when I say something it's important for you to remember okay."

She nods. "Sowy."

She crawls into my lap and cuddles me. "I love you munchkin." I whisper. "Now my friend Bonnie is downstairs do you want to meet her?" She nods. I scoop her up and she clings onto my hip. "Let's go then."

* * *

I walk back into the kitchen and Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are talking. They instantly turn their heads to the entry. "Bonnie, I would like you to meet Amy, Amy this is my friend Bonnie." I introduce.

Amy lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at Bonnie. "Hi." Amy greets shyly.

Bonnie gasps and smiles. "Hi sweetie, your mom has told me so much about you." Bonnie announces.

"Really?"

"Yep, and you know what you look just like your mumma too."

I set Amy down onto the bench and stand in front of her as she watches us all. "So Bonnie how was your summer?" I ask her.

"Good the only problem with my dad's side of the family is that they are really boring so I was bored a lot." Bonnie answers.

"Well the last few days I would kill for a normal family." Caroline mutters.

"Caroline." I warn.

"Sorry, you know what I mean."

Elena continues cooking the Chili casserole. "Since when did you learn how to cook Elena?" Caroline asks her.

"Since I came home." I tease.

The girls laugh along with Amy. "Dats true." Amy comments.

We all laugh. "Elena can only heat stuff up."

"Hey, I'm not that bad and Damon helped with the chili today too." Elena announces.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asks.

"You girls need to stop judging. He's just trying to be a good, ow!"" Elena screeches.

"You okay Aunt Lena?" Amy asks concerned.

"Did I splash you?" I ask.

"No my necklace."

"Hey, baby girl how about you go and watch some cartoons I'll make you some lunch." I tell her.

"Yes mumma." She responds and runs into the lounge room.

I turn to Elena and touch her necklace "Let me see." I ask her. I lift up the necklace and see a burn mark on her chest and I instantly feel an electric shock. I drop it shocked. "It just burnt me."

"Maybe it's a sign Elena shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline jokes.

"Caroline." both Bonnie and I warn.

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be cooking without Stefan."

"Bonnie?" I ask her for her input.

"Let me see it." Bonnie says and I she picks up the necklace. Bonnie looks at the necklace and touches it but it's like an electric shock the same thing that happened when I did it. We all look at each other shocked and confused.

* * *

After the shock of what's just happened I leave the girls in the kitchen and bring Amy her lunch. She eats it and I tell her it's time to start getting ready for the founders party tonight. She rushes up stars excited and I slowly follow her. I'm about to go upstairs when Bonnie stops me. "Ally?"

I turn to face her. "Yeah."

"Can we talk?"

"Follow me." I respond and walk up the stairs.

I walk into my room and Bonnie follows me I shut the door behind her. "When?" she asks instantly.

I sigh. "Three years ago when I was 16 just before I found out I was pregnant, around the same time."

"Who knows?"

"Only Alaric and Damon."

"You trust Damon."

"He hasn't done anything to me to not make me not trust him, and he's amazing around Amy." I tell her. "I see the humanity in him around her, I wouldn't of told him if I didn't trust him."

"And you didn't trust Elena?"

"Its not that i dont trust her but if she found out that I am a witch then I would have been asked to do so many things that I wouldnt of wanted to do." I explain. "I left to get away from all this and I come back the first thing that happens is I find out everything with Klaus and Katherine." I tell her. "We get a choice if we decide to practice magic Bonnie, I chose my daughter, and coming here I regret coming back because now she is starting to show signs of it and I'm freaking out."

"Omg! What?"

"We were in Chicago trying to get Stefan back, because Damon wanted to do anything for her, anyway we pumped into someone and it was a vampire. I didn't see any immediate danger but when we walked away she said she could sense something dark but saw some light around him." I explain.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, as I said if he did he wouldn't be alive."

"So how strong are you?" she wonders.

"I'm not just an ordinary witch Bonnie, I'm an elemental meaning my source of power comes from the elements. And as I don't frequently use my magic I build up my power over time. I could easily take down Klaus but I can't let anyone know that, I've trained, I know my stuff."

"You can take down Klaus, I had the power of 100 dead witches Ally and it still didn't work."

"That's because your source of power isn't like mine. Your power comes from your ancestors meaning it's limited, mine is endless. As I said I ain't your average witch and I haven't told anyone that. I only told Alaric and Damon that I was just like you, so I need you to trust me, I will tell everyone when the time is right but right now, it isn't." I promise.

She takes a moment for my words to set in and nods her head. "I promise I won't say anything but you could have told me."

"You were 14 when I found out and you would of laughed it off, your grams actually sensed me."

"Really?"

"Yes. When my powers started coming in, the visions I got, the headaches, sensing emotions, auras, just everything."

"Well I'm glad I'm not alone anymore."

"You've never been alone Bonnie, your ancestors are watching and they should be proud, but just let me give you some advice, if you don't want to do something don't do it, because magic can kill you." I warn her and she nods. "Now come on, I have to get an excited toddler ready for tonight, it's her first founders party and I have to look hot as her baby daddy will be there." I announce.

She laughs. "Sam Fell was always an arrogant manwhore."

I laugh. "If only I was smart enough to believe it but you all make mistakes it may not have been the perfect timing but I wouldn't change anything in my life right now, well maybe mom and dad dying but Amy is my world."

* * *

We leave my room and walk into what used to be a tidy room. Amy has several nice dresses on her bed and she is confused. "I don't know which one." She says aloud.

"Well it's a good thing you have Bonnie and I to help you." I reply.

"Help?" she begs giving me the lip.

Bonnie and I laugh and we step further into the room and I sit down on her bed, looking at her dresses. "Bonnie what do you think?"

"I think you should wear this one." Bonnie says picking up a pale pink and white dress that has a bow at the front and is made of lace.

"I like that one." Amy says excitedly. "Mumma?" she asks for my approval. I nod and she screatches "Yay, can I wear now?"

I laugh. "You have to shower first and then do your hair."

She runs out of the room and into the bathroom. "I'll let you get her ready, I'll see you down stairs and your secret is safe with me." She smiles and leaves.

After getting Amy ready who is beyond excited I then start getting ready. I pull out a red long sleeved dress that goes mid thigh and black heels. My hair is in a bun pinned back and my make up is a little stronger. When I walk down stairs everyone is ready to go. "Wow." I hear people gasp.

"So?" I ask everyone.

"You trying to rub your hot body in Sam's face?" Caroline queries.

"You know me so well." I laugh.

* * *

We arrive at the Lockwood Mansion and are greeted by Mayor Lockwood. "Ally, Amy you made it." she greets glancing at Amy and I.

"Couldn't miss it, and it's Amy's first founders party so we had to come." I respond.

"You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks." Amy thanks.

"Come in girls and enjoy your night and warning Daddy is out back." She whispers to me.

"Thank you for the warning." I respond and walk off. I walk outside with Amy holding my hand and I see Damon and Alaric talking. "Look?" I say pointing.

Amy runs over to Damon. "Damon." She squeals excitedly.

He laughs and picks her up into a hug. "Well don't you look pretty." Damon compliments.

I appear and his mouth drops. "Close your mouth Damon don't want to catch any flies." I tease him.

Alaric laughs. "You look beautiful." Alaric compliments.

"Thanks, its called rubbing it in." I respond.

"Baby daddy?" Damon questions.

I nod. "Yes."

"Is he here?" Alaric asks looking around.

"Carol has warned me that he's, somewhere out here and I'm certain he will make his presence known."

"Well don't worry you got Damon speechless so you should be fine." Alaric jokes.

I laugh. "So Damon I'm going to need you to be my backup."

"Can't do it right now have a secret council meeting." He responds.

"I swear that's why they have these things." I comment.

Damon smirks. "That's what I said."

I smirk. "Great minds think alike then." I joke. "Hey Amy want something to eat? Casserole chili?"

"Not the casserole I saw Aunt Lena make, she can't cook." Amy cringes.

We all laugh. "Don't we all know it." I joke and she hops down from Damon's arms and I hold her hand and we walk over to the table.

* * *

When I get to the table I see Elena and Caroline near by. I gather a plate for Amy and sit her down at a table where a number of children are. She easily starts talking to them. "Mummy is just going to speak to Lena, I'll be over there if you need me." I tell Amy pointing to where Elena is.

"Okay mumma." She responds and goes back playing.

I walk over to Elena and Caroline they seem to be talking quietly. "Hey, any luck about the necklace?" I ask Elena.

She shakes her head. "No, but Bonnie said she will look at it." Elena answers.

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?"

"No and I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." She wishes as Alaric joins us he doesn't seem to like coming to these things.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric groans.

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena asks.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. Consider me the honesty police." Caroline responds but suddenly is not okay.

"What is it?" I ask Caroline.

"It's my dad." She answers and we turn to see Bill Forbes.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena queries.

"I don't know, but I can't." Caroline says unsure.

"We get it. I'll call you later." I tell her and she leaves.

Suddenly I see a familiar person walk outside. I gasp in shock. Alaric and Elena look at me confused. They follow my direction and Elena gasps. "Is that?" she asks.

"It's him." I say scared. Suddenly Sam turns his head to our direction and he notices me. "Oh god, he saw me."

"Calm down Ally, just stay calm don't let him see you weak." Elena suggests. I nod and Sam walks towards me. Breathe. I say to myself.

I see him smirk as he stops a couple meters from me. "Ally Gilbert, my, my, look at you." He whistles.

"Oh great its you." I remark.

"Oh don't be catty."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You look great." He compliments.

"I know." I respond and Elena laughs.

"So you left so suddenly what brought you back to Mystic Falls?" He asks casually.

"Why should I tell you?" I retort. "I don't care about you Sam so why don't you crawl back under the whole you came out of."

He just smirks. "Always so brave and always had a mouth, its hot."

Amy suddenly comes running. "Mumma." She says excited.

My whole body freezes shit! I look to Elena for help. Elena walks to Amy and stops her. "Hey Amy, your mom is busy right now did you need anything?" Elena asks.

"The other kids are going to play on the lawn can I go?" she asks.

"How about I go with you." Elena suggests.

"Yay." Amy shouts and they walk away.

I turn to face Sam who is shocked. "Mumma?" He says shocked. "You had a baby?"

"Yes, why do you think I left." I retort.

"How old is she?"

"None of your business."

"Wait you left all of a sudden and before that you were moody and aggressive. That was three years ago, the only person you were with was with me, wait, is she?" he begins to say. I don't answer and look away. "Is she my daughter?" he growls.

"No." I bark and Damon suddenly comes over and saves me.

"Amy babe, where have you been?" he asks me.

"Damon." I sigh with a thankful smile.

"Amy is looking for you, she is outside on the lawn. Wants to show you something."

"Well I cant miss this." I respond and look to Sam who is eyeing Damon. "I would say it was nice seeing you but it wasn't, so stay away from me."

* * *

As soon as we are far enough away I stop and hug him. "Thank you Damon, thank you, he nearlly figured it out." I thank breathing irreguarly.

"Ally you need to calm down, it's fine if he found out I would net let him near her." He promises.

"He has rights."

"Who did you put as her farther on her birth certificate?"

"No one."

"Then he doesn't have rights, he may be biologically hers, but he gave up that right when he cheated on you, so don't worry."

I nod knowing. "Okay."

* * *

After the stress of seeing Sam I get Amy and decide to head home. She had a blast me on the other hand am so stressed. I collapse on my bed still in my shoes when I hear Jeremy come in. "Hey." He says.

"Hey." I respond.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." I respond sitting up and take off my shoes.

"Remember how Bonnie brought me back to life?"

"Yes."

"Well ever since I've been seeing ghosts." He announces.

I look at him. "Who?"

"Vicki and Anna."

"You're dead exes?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I don't know what to do."

"Does Bonnie know?" He shakes his head. "Jeremy you were dead, and were supposed to stay dead but Bonnie using her ancestors and brought you back, there were consequences."

"You think these are the consequences?" he asks.

"Probably. Is anyone else around like Jenna?" I ask curiously. He shakes his head and looks behind me. "Is someone here?"

"Yes, Anna."

"Hi Anna." I greet weekly.

"She says hi back." Jeremy recalls.

"I wish I got to meet you."

"Likewise, and she said Amy is adorable." Jeremy continues.

"I saw Sam today." I inform him.

He looks at me shocked. "What did he do?"

"He almost found out Amy's is his but Damon made the save." I tell him.

"You and Damon seem to be close." Jeremy mentions.

"Oh god no, we are just friends, yes he's hot but he is whipped and fixated on Elena." I assure.

He laughs with a knowing smile. "I'll let you sleep, but don't worry about Sam, people will protect Amy from him." He assures and walks out.

* * *

After washing my face in the bathroom I walk out and Elena comes home she looks upset. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Everything, Damon, Stefan, you." She lists off.

"What happened with Damon?"

"He snapped Alaric's neck."

"What why?"

"Because I set him off, he said I was trying to change him." Elena says. I look at her and she frowns. "You think so too."

"Elena, people aren't perfect. Look at Stefan, he was hiding behind this façade for decades and now he's his old ripper self; Damon has done nothing wrong but help you and you throw it in his face."

"Is there something going on between you two?" she asks with a hint of jealousy.

"Are you listening to yourself?" I ask her. "I'm not going to answer that question because you know the answer. I wouldn't date him he likes you and even if I did why would you care, you were hung up on Stefan two days ago." I yell. She seems shocked at my outburst. "Elena I'm not apologizing for saying the truth you need to know that Damon has done nothing but help us, and you spit that right in his face. I haven't once seen him do anything wrong since I arrived, he has been nothing but genuine and he cares for Amy, so I'm going to protest and say you are wrong. Damon isn't Stefan so don't make him that way, I see his humanity it's time you start to, too." I finish and walk into my room and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi all my lovely readers here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you all think. Please continue to read, fav, follow and review.**_

_**Anna xx**_

* * *

Tonight is Senior Year prank night and Caroline has forced me to participate. Even though im not a student she wants me to come. So here I am in a classroom with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler setting up mouse traps. "I can't believe I'm doing this I'm not even in high school." I complain.

"Hush, no complaining, you missed yours so you are making up for lost time." Caroline orders.

"I just want to spend time at home with my daughter."

"Lisa is looking after her tonight so no baby talk." Caroline orders. I raise my hands in mock surender and everyone laughs.

Suddenly the door opens and Matt enters turning on the lights. He steps on the mouse traps and is shocked. "Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline complains.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asks Matt.

"Clearly." Matt responds getting his breath back.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." Caroline asks him.

"Yeah, Matt If I'm doing this, you're doing this. We all are doing this." Elena teases.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt retorts.

"Caroline's making us." I mention.

"Why are you here Ally?"

"Caroline dragged me."

"Come on guys majority of us are about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't." Caroline begins to say.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" I finish with a smirk.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care."

"You're all lame and I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler says and he leaves.

Elena gets up and follows him. "Where are you going?" I ask curious.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories." She smiles.

"Oh glue his chair to." I add and she laughs.

"I love you!" Caroline yells out and we stay and continue with the traps.

* * *

After pranking the classroom I walk out with Matt and Bonnie. We make our way to the Gym when suddenly my witch sense turn on and I feel a powerful presence. I stop walking. "What's wrong?" Bonnie and Matt ask.

"Somethings wrong, someones here." I alert in a serious tone.

I walk towards the gym halls and push the door opens that when I hear Elena shout. "Ally, Bonnie, get out of here!"

I halt that's when I see a familiar face. It's the guy from Chicago. He's Klaus. Shit! He speeds towards Bonnie and I and I instantly tense up. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up." He says to Bonnie then glances to me and smirks. "Hello again love."

I take a breath. "You, you're Klaus?"

"I guess you've heard of me."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"How's your daughter love?" he asks with a smirk.

I instantly get angry and crunch my fists. "Don't you ever mention anything about my daughter." I threaten and instantly send him flying with my mind.

Everyone in the room is shocked. Elena's mouth drops as Klaus crashes into the stands. "Another witch?" he says with yellow eyes and flashes infront of me.

"Stop." Bonnie yells.

Klaus stops infront of us. "Don't do that again."

I take a step towards him. "What are you going to do?"

He looks a little taken back, even a flicker of a smirk appears and he grins. "Don't test me love." He warns and turns to face Bonnie. "Now we can get started." He announces turning to Dana. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax, you and Chad sit tight."

He faces Bonnie and I and begins to speak again. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus questions Bonnie.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie says getting the attention to her.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." He says and a blonde walks in with a struggling Tyler.

"Get off of me!" Tyler huffs.

"Hush now." The blonde responds sarcastically.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning, she can be quite mean." Klaus says introducing the blonde.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah responds as she throws Tyler to Klaus.

"No." I growl and throw my hands up and the lights explode.

I feel a hand grab my throat and it's the blonde bitch. "Stop it now or I will rip out your throat." She threatens.

I glare at her not stepping down. "Come on do it, kill me, do it, would you really take a mother away from her daughter." I ask her with distain. She looks at me in shock as does everyone else. I glance at Elena and she seems shocked, confused and hurt. "Come on what's stopping you?"

"Shut up." Rebekah growls.

"Make me."

"Enough." Klaus growls and zooms over and gets Rebekah off me.

I'm shocked by his actions but cover it up. "Leave my sister and my friends alone."

"No can do love I'm going to make this very simple, every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus explains as he walks over to Tyler and grabs him from behind.

"Stop." I growl.

Klaus ignores me as he bites into his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood. I fight against Rebekah who is holding me still. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie and for Tyler's sake you better hurry." Klaus finishes and snaps his neck.

"No." I scream and push Rebekah off me and run over to a shocked Matt and Bonnie.

I glance at Klaus who smiles I send him a glare and turn my attention back to Tyler.

"He killed him." Matt says in shock.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena explains standing up.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena and the lovely Ally for safe-keeping." Klaus orders as he catches Elena and my arm.

* * *

Rebekah glances at Elena then to me. "So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier." Rebekah comments.

"Dopplegangers are the same thing they can't be prettier." I retort.

She sends me a smirk. "And who are you witch?"

"I'm Ally Gilbert Elena's older sister and someone you don't want to piss off."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh that's a promise." I respond and smirk as I take a step towards her.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus orders and Rebekah sends me a fake smile and grabs Tyler by the leg and leaves. Klaus glances towards Elena and me. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing." Klaus comments as I walk past him to Dana and Chad who are scared.

I am comforting Dana and Chad and I feel Elena's eyes on me. "What?" I ask her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Do you really want to ask me that now?"

"Oh I wouldn't mind knowing." Klaus butts in with a grin that makes him look hotter. Dammit Ally stop it.

"Shut up."

"Strong tongue, you should watch how you speak to people."

"Well it's hard when a psychotic hybrids kill your aunt and holds me hostage." I retort.

"Don't be dramatic love."

"Don't call me love."

* * *

Suddenly the doors to the gym open and a brown haired tall guy walks in. "Stefan." Elena says in shock.

"Klaus." Stefan says ignoring Elena.

"Come to save your damsel mate and your girlfriend's sister?" Klaus asks him.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan explains ignoring us but he hestitantly looks at me shocked.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus continues.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore and her sister I didn't even know she had so whatever you ask of me I will do." Stefan finishes.

I turn to see Elena hurt at his words. "Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus says pointing to chad and dana.

"No." I scream as Elena protests.

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt us. He already said." Elena begins and Klaus hits her hard and she falls to the floor.

"No." I repeat and run to him but he takes me down.

Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let them go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan begs.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this." Klaus responds and compels him. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this."

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't, don't." Stefan pleads as Klaus compels him.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"No. Stefan!" Elena screeches.

"Now kill them, Ripper." Klaus compels and Stefan vamps out and rushes over to Dana and kills her.

* * *

I am looking at Stefan in horror. "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus comments.

"No, you did this to him." Elena argues.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus comments.

"You really can't do your own work can you?" I ask him.

He stares at me and makes his way over to me but Rebekah rushes in towards Elena. I step in front of her as protection. Elena tries to fight it but I hold my own. "Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah barks questions to Elena.

"What are you talking about?" I ask rudely.

"She has my necklace." She answers growling at me and showing Klaus a picture.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus comments.

"Where is it?" she asks Elena.

"I don't have it." Elena responds.

"You're lying!" Rebekah shouts and vamps out.

I raise my hands and stop her "Stop." I shout. "She doesn't have it."

She growls through the pain I'm sending her and flashes at me and attacks me biting into my neck. "Agh." I scream and use as much strength as I can to get her off me. "Get off."

"Knock it off." Klaus orders and rips her off me.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah orders.

Klaus looks to Elena and me. Elena comforts me as I hold pressure to my wound. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus says bending down to us.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena says helping me up.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus suggests. And turns to turn on the timer on the clock.

"20 minute. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus smirks. "And you love, will come with me." He finishes pulling me.

I try to fight him but hes too strong. Stupid original hybrid. "No, Klaus! Don't take her." Elena protests.

"Sorry love she could be useful. Elena doesn't leave if she tries to fracture her spine." Klaus compels as he drags me out of the hall with Rebekah in tow.

* * *

We get out of the gym and I force him off me. "Get your hybrid hands off me." I growl.

"Watch your tongue." Rebekah orders.

"Or what you going to kill me, bite me, I'm not afraid of you I've had worse." I growl and walk off.

"Where do you think your going sweatheart" Klaus teases.

"Stop with the puppy dog names its disgusting."

"Only if you mind your tounge."

"Mind my tongue. Seriously, you're asking me to mind my tongue and control my anger, thats real hypocritical coming from the person that murdered my aunt."

"Careful love."

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you, you can make threats, knock me down, kill me for all I care, but I'm not weak, I won't cower underneath you, I have to much respect for myself and to my pride in that. Now I will try to control my emotions but if you make anymore death threats towards my sister or my friends again, you will face consequences."

Klaus and Rebekah's eyes go wide and I can see faint smirks form on their faces. "Such courage and confidence." Klaus comments and I frown. "I'm curious to know why you're here, when we had no idea Elena even had a sister."

"That's because I've been raising my daughter, on my own, away from this town that has so much drama that I wish I never came back." I admit.

"Smart. Back there it seem d liked Elena didn't know you were a witch." Rebekah mentions.

"That's because she didn't. Another reason why I left, I didn't want to be brought into this, and now look where I am, stuck in this high school supernatural drama, getting my sister out of a love triangle and stuck talking to two originals."

"You know a lot more than others don't you?" Klaus wonders.

"I do, I'm smarter than what I look like. I kept my secret a secret for a reason the less people that knew about me the bettter, but I bet you knew straight away." I ask him eyeing him.

"Smart one aren't you love."

"I'm smarter than people think, I found out all about the supernatural at 15."

"And when did you find out you were a powerful witch because there aren't many witches who can take us down?" Rebekah asks interested.

"When i was 16 but I don't practice." I tell them. "Now can you please just let me go home? I wasn't even supposed to be here tonight ok, if you let me go I'll give you a hint about your hybrids."

They both turn to me. "I've got this Bekah." She walks off and he turns back to face me and I cant help but be drawn to his eyes. Stop it Ally. "I'm listening."

"If you wanted answers I would start with the original witch, witches don't want abominations, so I suggest do the opposite of what she told you, if you killed Elena you wouldn't of been able to make any hyrbids my theory is you need her blood." I predict.

"You are a lot smarter than made out to be." He grins. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I don't want my friends to die and I want to go home."

"Well alright then, if we get confirmation from the Bennett which then you can go."

* * *

Klaus and I are walking down a hallway in silence as he is not letting me walk to far from him. I hear a loud splash and both Klaus and I turn out heads towards the pool. We both exchange looks. He nods and I run off into the swimming pool. When I enter I see a person at the bottom of the pool. "Shit, Matt." I shriek and instantly take off my jacket and dive into the water and take the wheight off. Bonnie suddenly runs in and helps me get him out. "Do you remember CPR?" she asks me.

I nod and start compressions on his chest. "Come on Matt." I shout in frustration as I continue my compressions. He finally starts coughing up water and I roll him on his side. "Seriously Mathew what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I needed to see Vicki."

"Vicki? What do you mean Vicki's? She's dead."

"Jeremy saw her and I saw her."

"What did she say?" Bonnie asks.

"She had a message from the witch that put the curse on Klaus. She said that Elena was supposed to die in the sacrifice." Matt tells us.

"No that can't be, does that mean Tyler is?" Bonnie questions.

"No." I say as Klaus comes back.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He alerts making his presences known. "Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time." Klaus adds and drags me away.

"What are you doing, we got the confirmation, you can't kill Elena." I tell him.

"Who said anything about killing." Klaus retorts as we hear the buzzer of the clock go off.

"No." I shriek and start to run.

He flashes infront of me and we run straight into Elena. "We've got to stop meeting like this." Klaus says with a smirk and drags us both and we see Stefan entering the cafeteria. He takes a stake and drives it through his body.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus compels.

"No." Elena shouts.

"No!" Stefan yells.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus compels again.

"No!" Stefan repeats.

"Stefan." Elena calls out.

"You're strong." Klaus comments and removes the stake. "But you're not that strong. Turn. ."

"Klaus stop." I growl and he ignores me.

"No!" Stefan yells louder and pushes Klaus but Klaus pushes him against the wall, compels him and yells. "Turn it off!" We glance at Stefan in fear as Stefan's face changes.

"What did you do?" I ask angrily as Elena is in shock.

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus asks and pears behind Elena looking at Stefan. "Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink, from the doppelgänger's neck?" Klaus says and I try to get out of Klaus's firm grip but no hope.

"No." I growl. Stefan's face changes and he rushes over to Elena. "No." I scream which is drowned out by Elena's scream and I feel myself being flashed off.

* * *

Klaus flashes us away and I use my magic to get him off me. "I told you not to kill my sister." I shout angrily.

"Calm down love, don't do anything you will regret don't want anything to happen to your daughter do you?" he asks with a smirk.

I instantly stop and I stare at him wide eyed. "You do not threaten my daughter." I snarl and raise my hands towards him and he goes flying into the lockers on the other end of the hall. All of my hatred is aimed at him and as I am about to walk closer to him I feel someone shove me into a locker and I hit my head. I feel myself starting to black out and the last thing I see is Klaus staring over me and everything is black.

I slowly stir and I hear voices and sit up quickly. I touch the side of my head and I move my hand and see blood. I look around and see Rebekah, Caroline, Tyler and Klaus. Rebekah is holding onto Caroline as Tyler is in pain. "Ally." Caroline yells.

I turn to her. "Care." I whisper confused.

"Oh she's awake, I thought I killed her." Rebekah mumbles.

"You're going to regret putting your hands on me, where's Elena?"

"Don't worry love, she's making a dontation." Klaus answers and holds up a tube of blood. "Elena's blood." Klaus announces and shows us a tube. "Drink it." he adds holding it in front of Tyler.

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline protests.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus argues and I slowly make it to my feet holding my head.

Tyler takes the tube and drinks it. "There we go. Good boy."

Tyler then suddenly starts to scream as he groans and writhes. He holds his head and screams but his face finally changes. His eyes turn yellow as his new fangs and veins appear.

"Omg." I whisper. "Tyler?"

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus says with a smirk.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." He answers confused.

Klaus pulls me from the room. "What do you want now, havent you done enough." I growl.

"No where near done love, thank you for the advice with the blood."

"I didn't do it to help you."

"Sure you didn't. See you soon love." He smirks and leaves me in the hall.

Rebekah exits the room and looks at me and smirks. "I'll see you round Gilbert." She says.

"Yeah very unlikely." I scoff and walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

After leaving the school I walk outside and see Damon on the ground. "Damon." I gasp running over to him.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks me.

"I'm fine where were you?"

"I'm sorry I left, I had to get away but I'm back."

"What were you doing?"

"I'll explain later."

"Where's Elena?" I ask.

"Klaus said something about the hospital, before he went running." Damon responds.

"What?" I ask in confusion. I follow him into the hospital and we find Elena and she has a drip coming out from her vein but blood is coming out of it. I pull the needle out and she starts to open her eyes. "Ally, Damon?" Elena whispers.

"Where here." Damon says softly.

"Can you take her to yours I need to get home to Amy?" I ask him.

"Of course." Damon responds and he scoops Elena into his arms and I follow him out.

* * *

I get back home to find Lisa alseep on the couch. "Hey." I say softly as she hears me come in.

"How was prank night with the seniors?" she asks.

"Uh lot's happened but I'm glad its over, was Amy okay for you?"

"Perfect."

"Thank you again."

"Don't mention it, I ran into Sam the other day does he know?"

I shake my head. "No but he was close to finding out but Damon made the save."

"You and Damon seem close." She replies with a smirk.

I laugh. "Not you too. Seriously he's not my type, hot yes but he loves Elena." I inform her.

I walk her out and go upstairs. I peer into Amy's room and see her sleeping peacfully. I kiss her head and walk out. I climb into bed and think about the awful night tonight. Klaus was here and he knows I'm a witch, Elena to. Why didn't he kill me when I attacked him? I don't get it. Then there is his sister, she's a piece of work. I know it's only the beginning. And am I a horrible person to even think that Klaus or Nik is insanely hot?


End file.
